Sister Complex
by Arlene Shiranui
Summary: Oneshot. Lily Potter memang tak jarang mengeluhkan sikap kedua kakak laki-lakinya, James dan Albus, pada Ted—betapa menyebalkannya mereka berdua, terutama James. Entah apa yang sudah dilakukan kakak beradik Potter itu pada adik perempuan mereka kali ini. For Family Spring Event 2012. Enjoy!


_Akhirnya nulis fic lagi buat Harry Potter fandom. Serasa pulang kampung... :D_

_._

_._

**SISTER COMPLEX**

_By Arlene Shiranui _

_Disclaimer: JK Rowling_

_For Family Spring Event 2012_

_._

_._

Seperti biasa, setiap akhir pekan _Hogsmeade_, _Three Broomsticks_ selalu penuh dengan anak-anak _Hogwarts_. Ted Remus Lupin berjalan dengan susah payah melewati kerumunan anak-anak yang ramai berceloteh menuju salah satu bangku di sudut seraya membawa dua cangkir besar _b__utterbeer_ panas berbuih yang baru saja dipesannya. Seorang gadis berambut merah menyala duduk menunggunya di sana, menyandarkan dagunya di kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Memandang ke luar jendela dengan malas.

"Ini minumanmu, _Miss _Potter," ujar Ted seraya meletakkan dua cangkir di atas meja, kemudian duduk.

"Trims, Teddy…" ucap si gadis, masih tanpa semangat. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, mengambil salah satu cangkir _b__utterbeer_ di atas meja kemudian menyeruputnya.

Melihat ekspresi kusut di wajah _adik kecil_nya itu yang sama sekali tidak berubah semenjak mereka menginjakkan kaki di rumah minum itu, membuat Ted sedikit penasaran—walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah memiliki dugaan tentang apa yang menjadi penyebab Lily Potter begitu tidak senang.

"Sepertinya kabarmu tidak begitu baik, kan, Lils?"

Lily menghela napas keras. "Tidak usah ditanya lagi deh," gadis itu menukas sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Sudut bibir pemuda _metamorphagus _itu sedikit berkedut. "Kali ini, James atau Al?" Ted bertanya lagi seraya mengangkat cangkir _b__utterbeer_-nya ke mulut demi menutupi cengiran samarnya, menghirup isinya perlahan-lahan.

Gadis itu mendengus keras. "Sepertinya dua makhluk menyebalkan itu memang diciptakan untuk membuat hidupku seperti di neraka!" Dia menggebrak meja dengan kesal, membuat beberapa kepala menoleh ke arah mereka.

Ted menghela napas pelan, susah payah menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. Ternyata tepat seperti dugaannya. Lily memang tak jarang mengeluhkan sikap kedua kakak laki-lakinya, James dan Albus, padanya—betapa menyebalkannya mereka berdua, terutama James. Entah apa yang sudah dilakukan kakak beradik Potter itu pada adik perempuan mereka. Ted berharap bukan sesuatu yang parah mengingat itu adalah alasan Lily memintanya datang ke _Hogsmeade—_dia berharap ini hanyalah curhatan gadis remaja yang biasa.

"Hmm..." Sang _Auror _muda mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya di atas cangkir _butterbeer _miliknya, mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian seperti seorang kakak laki-laki ketika Lily mulai menumpahkan segala unek-uneknya.

Rupanya kali ini bukanlah keisengan kedua kakaknya yang biasa yang membuat gadis itu jengkel bukan main—bukan tentang pena bulu yang dimantrai, atau tongkat bohongan yang diselipkan ke dalam tas—melainkan hal yang lebih personal. James dan Albus sudah menyadari bahwa adik perempuan mereka sudah menjadi seorang gadis.

"...dan mereka mengancam Mark Cattermole, membuatnya lari terbirit-birit bahkan sebelum cowok itu mengajakku keluar. Demi Merlin!" Lily mengakhiri monolognya dengan dramatis. Dia mengangkat cangkirnya lagi dan menenggak isinya banyak-banyak.

Kali ini Ted tidak dapat menahan dirinya—dan Lily segera memelototi putra perwalian ayahnya itu saat melihat pemuda itu terkekeh.

"Teddy, ini sama sekali tidak lucu!" gadis itu merajuk.

"Yeah..." Ted tersenyum simpul. "Tapi mereka juga tidak berniat jahat."

Lily menatap Ted tak percaya. "Kau bermaksud bilang kalau mengancam orang dengan mantra itu tidak jahat? Teddy, kau kan mantan _Prefek_—"

"Oh—bukan begitu, _Dear,_" sela Ted cepat-cepat. "Tentu saja mengancam orang dengan mantra tidak bisa dibenarkan. Hanya saja..." dia terdiam sejenak, tampak bingung bagaimana menjelaskan maksudnya tanpa membuat Lily berpikir dirinya memihak James dan Albus, "...hanya saja mereka hanya ingin melindungimu."

"Melindungi dari apa, tepatnya?" tuntut Lily. "Aku sudah cukup besar untuk menjaga diriku sendiri."

Ted menyunggingkan senyum sabar. "Tapi kau _tetap _adik perempuan mereka, _Sist_. Terlebih kau adalah bungsu, paling muda di antara kalian bertiga," ujarnya. "Kadang-kadang pandangan seperti itu sulit diubah—seorang kakak yang menganggap adik yang lahir setelah mereka adalah sosok yang perlu dilindungi, tidak peduli berapa pun usia mereka."

"Gampang saja kau bicara seperti itu. Kau kan tidak punya saudara," seloroh Lily seraya memasang tampang cemberut.

Menghela napas, Ted melanjutkan, "Apa kau pernah mendengar kisah tentang orangtuamu sendiri? Menikahi Ginny bukan perkara mudah bagi Harry. Dan kau tahu siapa yang menjadi penghalang terbesar mereka?"

Lily memandang laki-laki yang lebih tua di depannya itu penasaran. Dia menggeleng. "Siapa, Teddy?"

Ted tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab, "Ronald Weasley."

Terbelalak, Lily berseru, "Tidak mungkin! _Dad_ dan _Uncle _Ron kan bersahabat!"

"Justru karena mereka bersahabat," kata Ted kalem, "dan tentu saja karena Ron juga adalah kakak laki-laki ibumu. Ayah dan ibumu pernah berkencan selama di _Hogwarts _dulu, dan mereka sempat berpisah—ayahmu yang memutuskan hubungan dengan ibumu—sebelum berpetualang untuk mengalahkan penyihir paling hitam di masa itu. Ron tahu betapa hancurnya adik perempuannya saat itu karena Harry, walaupun Ginny tidak terang-terangan menunjukkannya. Dan ketika perang berakhir, Ron tidak sepenuhnya memercayai Harry untuk kembali pada Ginny. Karena dia takut sahabatnya akan melakukan hal yang sama pada adik perempuannya untuk kedua kali. Karena dia sangat menyayangi ibumu dan ingin melindunginya—sekalipun itu dari sahabat baiknya sendiri."

Lily membuka mulutnya, seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi mengurungkan niatnya. Gadis itu terdiam. Keheningan turun di meja itu selama beberapa saat. Yang terdengar hanya dengung obrolan para pengunjung rumah minum di sekeliling mereka.

Tatapan Ted melembut. "Anggap saja James dan Al melakukan itu padamu sebagai ungkapan bahwa mereka sangat menyayangimu dan tidak ingin melihatmu terluka."

"Tapi..." Lily tampaknya tak dapat menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Merasa tidak puas, gadis itu menghentakkan kakinya di bawah meja. "Ini tidak adil! James dan Al boleh berkencan—bahkan Rosie! Tapi mengapa aku tidak boleh?!"

Ted tertawa kecil. "Kalau kau tidak senang, bagaimana kalau kau membicarakannya dengan mereka?"

"Mereka tidak akan mendengarkanku—Al mungkin saja, tapi James tidak!" sahut Lily cemberut.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencobanya dulu?" usul Ted, menyesap _butterbeer-_nya lagi.

Lily tampak memikirkan kata-kata Ted, sementara pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangan berkeliling rumah minum yang ramai itu—bernostalgia.

"Omong-omong, Teddy, dari mana kau mendengar cerita tentang Mum dan Dad yang kau ceritakan tadi?" tanya Lily ingin tahu.

Ted mengembalikan perhatiannya pada gadis di depannya, terkekeh kecil. "Aku mendengarnya dari orang pertama—ayahmu sendiri."

"Aku tidak tahu Dad suka membicarakan hal-hal seperti itu denganmu."

"_Well..." _Ted terkekeh canggung seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal,"sebenarnya Harry tidak membicarakannya denganku. Aku tidak sengaja dengar ketika dia dan Ron sedang wawancara di kantor _Auror _dengan penulis yang mau membuat biografinya."

"Aah... ternyata Teddy Lupin si anak baik ini suka menguping," Lily pura-pura mencibirnya, lalu tertawa.

"Aku tidak menguping, hanya tidak sengaja mendengar," kilah Ted, nyengir.

Keduanya tertawa selama beberapa saat lagi, sebelum Lily berkata seraya menatap Ted seolah baru pertama kali benar-benar memerhatikannya sejak mereka bertemu, "Hei, apa sekarang itu menjadi _trade mark-_mu yang baru?"

"Apa? Ini?" Ted mengelus rambut halus yang dibiarkan tumbuh di dagu dan rahangnya, nyengir lebar. "Apa cocok denganku?"

"Aku nyaris tidak mengenalimu kalau kau tidak menyapaku duluan," kata Lily. Memang benar, penampilan Ted hari itu sangat berbeda dengan penampilannya yang biasa. Rambutnya tidak lagi berwarna mencolok—hijau terang, ungu, biru—melainkan cokelat muda dan dibiarkan tumbuh melewati kerah jubahnya. Dan wajahnya dibiarkan tidak dicukur—membuatnya tampak lebih tua dari usianya yang sebenarnya. "Kukira kau sedang menyamar."

"Ah, tidak..." Ted terkekeh kecil. "Harry bilang penampilanku yang seperti ini mengingatkannya pada Dad. Aku juga jadi merasa lebih dekat dengannya—maksudku, Dad," tambahnya. Sorot matanya melembut. "Oh, jangan memandangku seperti itu, Lils," ujarnya ketika mendapati Lily memberinya tatapan bersimpati, seperti yang setiap kali ditunjukkan gadis itu setiap kali Ted menyebut-nyebut tentang kedua orangtuanya yang telah tiada.

"Sori—aku tak bisa menahannya," Lily melempar senyum menyesal, kemudian berkata dengan nada lebih riang, "Lalu apa Victoire menyukai penampilan barumu?"

"Dia menyukai apa pun penampilanku," sahut Ted bangga, "meskipun dia agak keberatan dengan janggut ini—katanya membuatnya geli saat... kau tahu."

"Iih!" Lily mengernyit jijik. Reaksinya tersebut membuat Ted tertawa.

Sementara itu tanpa mereka sadari, dua sosok berambut gelap diam-diam tengah mengawasi mereka dari jendela kecil yang ada di pintu masuk _Three Broomsticks. _James Potter terbeliak tak percaya melihat ke arah adik perempuannya yang tengah berakrab-akrab ria dengan seorang pria dewasa yang tidak dikenalinya. Dia mengumpat.

"Kau percaya itu, Al? Setelah kita menyelamatkannya dari Cattermole sial yang cuma menjadikannya bahan taruhan, sekarang dia malah berduaan dengan orang tua itu!" gerutunya tak suka.

Al mengerutkan dahinya memandang melewati kaca yang sudah buram itu. Rasanya dia mengenali orang yang sedang bersama adik perempuannya, tetapi dia tidak terlalu yakin. "Orang itu... sepertinya tidak asing."

Akan tetapi saat itu James tidak memerhatikannya—pemuda itu terlalu sibuk melontarkan sumpah-serapah dalam desisan rendah pada si orang asing menyebalkan yang nekat mendekati adiknya yang berharga tanpa seizinnya.

"Hei, James, sepertinya mereka sudah mau pergi," desis Albus pada kakaknya saat melihat Lily sudah bangkit dari tempat duduknya, begitu pula dengan laki-laki yang duduk bersamanya.

James yang melihat itu bergegas menarik Albus untuk bersembunyi. Tongkat sihirnya siap di balik jubah.

.

.

"Trims, Teddy. Aku tahu setelah bicara denganmu aku akan merasa lebih baik," ucap Lily sementara mereka meninggalkan meja menuju pintu keluar. "Dan kau sampai mau repot-repot meninggalkan kantor demi aku."

Terkekeh, Ted mengacak rambut merah Lily penuh sayang. "Tidak masalah, _Sist. _Lagipula aku memang sedang tidak sibuk."

Lily memberinya senyum lebar, seraya mengangkat bungkusan cokelat _Honeydukes _pemberian Ted. "Trims untuk ini juga."

"Cokelat selalu berhasil membuatku merasa lebih baik, _Dear,_" sahut Ted. Mereka telah mencapai pintu dan pemuda itu mendorong pintu itu, membiarkan Lily keluar mendahuluinya.

Namun baru beberapa langkah mereka menjauh dari _Three Broomsticks_, terdengar teriakan kaget yang berasal dari gadis empat belas tahun itu ketika tubuh Ted tiba-tiba terangkat ke udara, menggantung dengan kepala di bawah, seakan ada tangan tak kasat mata yang memegangi pergelangan kakinya di udara.

"WHOA!"

"TEDDY" Lily menjerit, sementara orang-orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu mulai berkumpul untuk menonton—sebagian tampak khawatir, sementara yang lain malah tertawa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk.

Ted gelagapan, berusaha menyingkirkan jubah yang terjatuh menutupi kepalanya, membuatnya nyaris tak bisa bernapas. Dari ujung jalan, James Potter dan adiknya muncul dengan tongkat sihir teracung lurus.

"JAMES!" seru Lily berang, menuding kakaknya. "Aku tahu—aku tahu ini pasti ulahmu! Turunkan dia!"

"Tidak sebelum kau menjelaskan apa yang kau lakukan bersama orang tua ini di luar, Lils!" sahut James menantang, memandang adik perempuannya marah. Sementara Albus memancangkan pandangannya pada si laki-laki yang terbalik di udara. Dahinya berkerut. "Kalau Dad sampai tahu soal ini—"

"Tahu soal apa?!" teriak Lily.

"James..." Albus berkata pelan—tampaknya dia sudah menyadari mengapa sejak tadi dia merasa mengenali sosok laki-laki yang bersama adiknya itu. Namun James tidak mendengarkannya.

"Tentu saja soal kau yang keluar dengan laki-laki tua genit tidak jelas—"

"Apanya yang laki-laki tidak jelas!" jerit Lily memotong perkataan James. "Dia Teddy—TEDDY LUPIN kita, demi Merlin! Turunkan dia, James!"

"Ha?" James terbengong memandang Lily dan _Ted _bergantian. Tongkatnya masih teracung ke udara.

Albus bergegas menghampiri _Ted, _membantunya menyingkirkan jubah dari depan wajahnya. Pemuda bermata hijau cemerlang itu ternganga saat mendapati laki-laki itu memang Ted. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Halo, Al," sapa Ted nyengir lebar. Napasnya sedikit tersengal. "James, bisakah kau turunkan aku sekarang?"

Sekarang dia mengerti mengapa Lily memprotes sikap James dan Albus. _Sister complex..._

**.**

**. **

**F I N**

**.**

**.**

****_Endingnya agak gak jelas ya? Hihihi..._


End file.
